


[雷酷]窟盧塔的秘密

by nova2837



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP I think?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 之前跟人聊天聊出來的劇情，偽小家庭設定雷歐力(爸爸)、酷拉皮卡(媽媽)、長子(小傑)、次子(奇犽)、么女(阿路加)※歐美基本認為阿路加是跨性別角色，所以我就照用了，但其實她在文中不會出現※窟盧塔族有發情期※孩子不是酷拉生的，他不會生小孩
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 5





	[雷酷]窟盧塔的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 之前跟人聊天聊出來的劇情，偽小家庭設定  
> 雷歐力(爸爸)、酷拉皮卡(媽媽)、長子(小傑)、次子(奇犽)、么女(阿路加)
> 
> ※歐美基本認為阿路加是跨性別角色，所以我就照用了，但其實她在文中不會出現  
> ※窟盧塔族有發情期  
> ※孩子不是酷拉生的，他不會生小孩

臉上濕毛巾對降溫完全無濟於事，酷拉皮卡喘著大氣，十指已在無意識地抓取東西。那大多是雷歐力亂塞在收納盒裡的發票，興許還有些臨時抄寫下的筆記，他把東西舉到鼻頭，試圖在漫長車程中多少吸取丈夫的味道。

沒有，只是單純的紙張、油墨、原子筆墨水，沒有半點雷歐力的氣味。

酷拉皮卡咬緊內頰。

_**他需要他的丈夫！！！**_

雷歐力正在專心開車。他後悔沒有早點離開醫院，哪怕十秒鐘都好，他實在不想多承擔一分酷拉皮卡在外發情的風險。

酷拉皮卡在他的副駕駛座上哀號，眼見身體就要整個滑下去，他急忙趁紅燈把伴侶扶正。酷拉皮卡扯住他的衣袖，修剪工整的指甲刮過布料，差點帶走其一、兩顆扣子。雷歐力脫下外套，用最快速度披到酷拉皮卡身上。

他們倆今天都剛好有無可推辭的工作，按APP推估酷拉皮卡的發情期應該要兩天後才來，卻沒想到忽然提前。雷歐力去約定地點接人時就見酷拉皮卡面色潮紅、差點在人行道上蜷縮自己，他不敢想像萬一沒及時趕到的後果。

陷入發情的窟盧塔族一旦長時缺乏配偶，很可能會不分青紅皂白地硬上路人或逼人上自己，簡單來講就是強姦。長年的經驗讓雷歐力知道這並非說笑，發情的窟盧塔就是野獸，他光想到首次陪酷拉皮卡度過發情的場景都還是覺得後怕。

不能放任酷拉皮卡繼續加重發熱，他必須找到離他們最近的汽車旅館。

酷拉皮卡咬了那件外套，他的牙齒尖銳，在啃咬過程中留下不少孔洞。他的大腿在顫抖，西裝褲是可笑的累贅，為什麼他該穿這種東西？為什麼他穿了這種東西？為什麼他要在受精必經的通道上覆加一層厚重阻礙？

他掙扎地脫掉。

「等、酷拉皮卡你別脫啊！我們還在半路上！」

酷拉皮卡的回應是一聲嘶吼。

紅色、熱、觸摸、交合，他的腦袋已無法思考其他東西。

全世界都是血一般的紅，他不該再等下去了。

酷拉皮卡伸出魔爪。

車身被撞凹一角，地上有甩尾痕跡，酷拉皮卡全權駕馭雷歐力的一舉一動，嘴上不停汲取丈夫口中的空氣。

雷歐力即刻把車開進小巷，而酷拉皮卡卻早把他的胯下捏至疼痛、撐起一座小帳棚。白嫩的屁股迫不及待騎上，有意無意地在細滑面料摩擦，半脫半毀的襯衫儼然成了情趣用品，酷拉皮卡無不透出一股誘惑，他正使出渾身解數來對他的丈夫進行「求歡」。

陰莖滴著水在丈夫衣上磨蹭，他希望布料質感能再粗糙一些，不然雷歐力親手摸摸他也好。酷拉皮卡三下五除二撕毀彼此的衣服，雷歐力為此震顫，不過在對方威嚇下被迫服從，他看酷拉皮卡啃咬他的脖子，像隻怒極的猛獸發出陣陣低吼。

金髮青年嚴格來說並不粗暴，並不會真把人搞到傷痕累累的程度。

雷歐力真正怕的是被榨乾。

「！？」酷拉皮卡對他嶄露獠牙，只因他的一隻手脫離了掌控。火紅眼彷彿就是地獄入口，美麗卻也辛辣；透徹而又深沉，眼中倒影簡直正被地獄業火焚燒著，雷歐力嚥了口唾沫。

「潤、潤滑液。沒有那個我進不去，就算硬來你也不會舒服。」

每每這種時候他們都表現得像諜對諜的鬥智片，一次眨眼、一次多餘的喘息都有可能成為敗筆。酷拉皮卡在判辨訊息真偽，緋豔一刻不曾從丈夫臉上轉移。

雷歐力心跳緩和，他面對過太多次這種模樣的酷拉皮卡，他有足夠的經驗——以及愛——來讓伴侶點頭同意。終於，酷拉皮卡趨於放鬆，他開始舔咬丈夫另一側脖頸，發出滿足的嘆息。

打開置物箱，雷歐力翻出小瓶潤滑液和急救包內的保險套，捏開酷拉皮卡的屁股。

「……是啊，提前來了。……不用，你們玩你們的，用不著改變計畫。……嗯嗯，嗯嗯，也幫我跟小傑、阿路加說聲注意安全，祝你們玩得開心。」雷歐力掛斷電話。

酷拉皮卡雙手捧著水瓶，嘴裡叼著瓶口，視線往面向車道的雷歐力望去。

他不是不想開口問，他是暫時發不出聲音來。

雷歐力注意到他的目光，「沒事，孩子們兩小時前就已經出發，現在都快到機場了。」

酷拉皮卡含首，縮回身上那條薄毯中。雷歐力的備用衣物只有一套，他不得已只好委屈半刻，誰讓他自己手撕了那些衣服。

發情總是間斷襲來，下一波到來前應該能讓他們勉強到家。他又喝了口水，讓流液滋潤他旱漠般的喉嚨。

再快點吧，別再拖下去了。他閉上眼睛。

世界好似又逐漸變紅。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 酷拉的發情在家裡不是秘密，所以時間鄰近時孩子們會自主到外面待上幾天，可能是去米特家住或去小旅行<3


End file.
